My Hero Reacts to My Hero
by Nightshade408
Summary: What happens when a god decides to bring in the cast of MHA and has them watch Izuku's story? The answer is laughs, tears and potential relationships. This is my first story to post on this site. All criticism is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure Begins**

A flash of white light is seen and everything phases out. We see Izuku Midoriya, his classmates and his teachers, the Wild Wild Pussycats, Kota, Gran Torino and the Big 3 of UA high.

"What th- where are we?" Izuku wonders.

"Good question Midoriya, I have no idea" Iida states with his usual robotic hand motions.

Groans are heard after that and our emerald protagonist glances around to see all the people he knows in addition to some new faces. Another flash of light is seen and our characters shield their eyes from the glare. When it dies down they set their eyes upon a figure at the front of the room they are in. He stands at a height of about 6'1", with black hair that has a set of long bangs hanging over his right eye. His eyes are brown with small golden flecks on the outer rim of his iris. His build is medium sized and covered by a baggy black shirt and black jeans with black boots.

"Who are you; and where are we?" Mr Aizawa states with a wary tone and tensed muscles, ready to spring into action and attack at any minute.

"I go by many names, but you can just call me Nightshade, as for where you are, you are in my theater in my domain. I've brought you here with a proposition for you and your students." Nightshade states with an inquiring look.

"What kind of proposition?" Aizawa asks fearfully, worried for what may happen.

"How would all of you here like to see the past and see parts of your future, centered around one of your classmates?" Nightshade inquires to the group of students.

"SEE THE FUTURE?!" Class 1-A screams in unison.

"Yes, but again it is centered around one of your classmates." Nightshade states calmly.

"U-um whi-which one of o-our classmates?" Ochaco asks timidly.

"Your friend Izuku Midoriya, of course." Nightshade says.

"Wait so you're saying we get to see Midori's past and his future?" Mina asks excitedly.

"With snippets of others in your class, but, yes it will be centered around Midoriya." Nightshade states stoically.

"WHY WOULD WE WANNA WATCH THAT DAMN NERDS PAST AND FUTURE?" Bakugo shouts angrily.

"Because his actions both in his past and in the future will have an affect on everyone here in some way." Nightshade says matter-of-factly.

"H-How w-wo-would I have an e-eff-effect on everyone h-here?" Izuku stutters nervously.

"Because you have the potential to inspire others without even trying to, based purely by your own merits and heroic nature. However I cannot do such a thing unless you approve, for this will bring all of secrets out in the open; So before I go any further, I want you take some time to decide if this is okay with you and to discuss with the others." Nightshade lays it all out in the open for Izuku.

"I'd like to do it, but, I need to get permission from someone else first." Izuku says making his way over to All Might.

"Can I borrow you for a moment, All Might Sensei?" Midoriya asks his idol.

"Of course, Young Midoriya." he replies, stepping away from the group with Izuku.

"Excuse me but, what exactly are you?" Shoto inquires.

"I am a god, more specifically the god of time." Nightshade replies calmly.

"Bullshit, there's no way in hell you're a god." Bakugo growls.

"Then explain how I was able to pull all of you out of your homes, bring you here, and freeze time back in your dimension, as well as canceling your quirks out?" Nightshade snarks at him. Bakugo looked as though he wanted to comment but thought better of it, as he quickly sat in one of the seats.

"Anymore comments or question?" Nightshade asks. Seeing no one forthcoming, he shrugged and waited for our protagonist. After a few more minutes of waiting, he returned to the group with Toshi in tow.

"Let's do this, i'll let everyone see my story." Izuku states with determination burning in his eyes.

"Very well then, everyone get comfortable, I'll start the show." Nightshade informs the group.

Once everyone was situated in their seats, drinks and snacks appeared for them and then the screen comes to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1-Izuku Midoriya: Origins**

**We see a public park in a suburban area, our view zooms in to see a group of kids. **

"**Why are you being so mean, you're making him cry Kacchan." Izuku says, standing in front of another kid who appears to be crying. **

"AWWWW, Deku you're so adorable." Ochako gushes at him.

"I agree with Rara, you are such a cutie." Mina chimes in from behind them. Shouts of agreement rang out from the crowd, mostly the girls in the audience.

"**If you keep doing this, i'll stop you myself." he says, putting his fists up. The camera angle flips to show three other kids, the most important one is the kid in the middle with spiky, ash-blonde hair. This is Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan, if you will.**

"**You wanna pretend to be a hero, you don't stand a chance without a quirk, Deku." He states smuggly. **

"Hey look, it's you Bakubro." Kirishima points out to Bakugo.

"Yeah it is, so what?" He asks

"You used to be a cute kid, what happened?" Kirishima asks with a shit eating grin.

Katsuki was about to blow up at him, but then the screen flashed.

**We see Bakugou and his two friends charge at Izuku, then the camera pans up to the sky. We hear an older Izuku begin speaking.**

"_**Here's the sad truth, all men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others." We hear future Izuku say.**_

**We see a red shoe strike a puddle and the sound of someone panting. He proceeds to run down the street.**

"_**But that won't hold me back, if anything, it pushes me to do better."**_

**We see Izuku at a crosswalk waiting for the signal. He crosses and it jumps to him running past a few trees and looking up with an excited expression. The camera switches to a giant villian with a head shaped like a shark standing on the railroad tracks. **

"**Whoa, that's one huge super-villain." Izuku states while gawking at the villian.**

**Cue Opening Song **

"Oh cool, there's an opening too." Mina exclaims excitedly. We see a few of the cast members nodding to the song. Jirou decides to comment on the track.

"This track is pretty good, do you know where I can find it mister-"

"Nightshade, but please call me Night for short, as for your question I can add the songs to your phone later after everything is done, just remind me." Night says.

"You got yourself a deal, Night." Jirou exclaims.

"Hey the openings done, it's starting again." Denki calls out to Jirou.

Jirou quickly redirects her attention to the screen.

"_**It all started in Ching-Ching city, an extraordinary baby was born that radiated light. After that reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks. Before long the supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality. The world became a super human society, with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness."**_

**We see a large crowd of people surrounding the scene, with a man on the phone saying how the train is out. The villain knocks down a power line but then the hero Deatharms run forward to catch it. **

"_**It was an age of heroes."**_

"**Awesome, way to go Deatharms" One civilian says**

"**The Punching Hero, I wish i had a quirk that made me super strong" says another.**

"**Everyone, please stay back, this area is far to dangerous." Says the hero Backdraft as he uses his quirk to bar off the area. **

"**Woah, the rescue specialist Backdraft is here, he'll make sure were ok" a civilian exclaims.**

"**This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the city, You know what happened?" A man near Izuku asks.**

"**Some amature, stole someone's bag and got himself cornered." Another one responds.**

"Seriously, that is a waste of strength and potential." Aizawa groans tiredly.

"More importantly, what is Midoriya doing moving toward the danger." Midnight asks, pointing to the screen.

"The damn nerd is probably gonna do more of his damn fanboying crap." Bakugou snarked.

**We see Izuku making his way through the crowd**

**Suddenly, a brown blur is seen and all the girls in the area start fangirling. **

"**AHHHHH! KAMUI, WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS"**

**Kamui jumps onto the guard rail on the tracks.**

"**Stay away from me or i'll BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!" The villain shouts.**

"**Oh this is gonna be good. It's Kamui Woods!" Midoriya exclaims watching the scene from the front row.**

**It goes back to Kamui dodging the villains attacks **

"**He may be new, but he's making a big name for himself." Midoriya says.**

**The man next to him responds, "Now look at that dopey grin, I know what you are, a fanboy." The man points out.**

**Izuku gets slightly flustered and just kinda rolls with it. The scene flashes back to Kamui.**

"Wow Midori, even random civilians know you're a fanboy." Mina says with a snicker.

Izuku turns red and starts waving his arms frantically. "I just really love heroes and what they do, I know it makes me seem like a nerd." Izuku responds loudly with his voice gradually getting smaller.

"That's ok Deku-kun, it's what makes you, you." Ochako states with a smile.

"Ye-Yeah I suppose." Izuku responds sheepishly.

"**Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic, you are the incarnation of evil." Kamui exclaims to the villian. Kamui proceeds to use his special move, Izuku calling it out with.**

"**CANYON CANNON." Suddenly, a large woman of about 150-200 feet tall comes flying out of nowhere and into the villain, kicking him into the street and knocking him out.**

**Suddenly all the men in the area start taking 'money shots'.**

"**Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero, hi everyone i'm Mount Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." Mount Lady declares while flaunting her assets to the crowd. Izuku starts narrating about how super powers brought forth a surge of criminal activity. **

"God I hate that woman." Midnight groans with a pout on her face.

"Well be that as it may, she still takes her job seriously, if the reports she sends in are anything to go by." All Might says matter-of-factly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like her as a person." Midnight says back.

"Can we get back to the screen please?" Aizawa groans at them both. They both turn back to the screen.

"**Gigantification huh? Well-she's-definitely-got-the-looks-and-attitude-to-be-a-crowd-favorite-and-her-quirk-is-really-showy-but-it'll-be-kinda-hard-for-her-to-get-around-without-damaging-lots-of-things-that-means-she-might-" Izuku mutters while writing in his notebook.**

"Wow, I can actually understand you're mumbling." Jirou states pointedly. She always gets annoyed that she can't understand what he says when he mumbles, despite her good hearing.

"That's some fanboy knowledge right there, he's got a knack for it doesn't he?" Snipe asks Aizawa.

"Yes he does, but at the same time, the fact that he's already figuring out strengths and weaknesses for her despite her just debuting, is extremely impressive." Aizawa responds with a hint of pride. Let it be known that Aizawa respects those that use their head before they do anything else.

Meanwhile, the students are having their own thoughts.

"Hey, MIdoriya, what are you writing down in that notebook?" Asks the one and only Mineta.

"It's one of his damn nerd books full of crummy diagrams and half ass drawings." Bakugou answers irritably. He hates how Deku keeps taking the spotlight from him.

"Hey, I have seen those notebooks and they are quite impressive actually, don't be so rude Bakugou" Iida scolds with his robotic hand gestures.

"FUCK OFF FOUR EYES!" Bakugou shouts

"**Hey ya takin notes over there, wanna be a hero too huh?" The man from earlier asks.**

**Izuku beams a big smile at him, confirming his words. The scene changes to show Aldera Junior High** **with a man speaking in the background.**

"**So, as 3rd year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you wanna do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests but, why bother-" He cuts off throwing the papers in the air "-I know you all want to go to the hero track." The teacher exclaims with a giant smile on his face.**

**The students start cheering and showing off their quirks, with their teacher reminding them of the rules. Izuku is seen barely raising his hand, with his head down.**

"Hey Deku, why aren't you showing off your quirk like everyone else?" Ochako asks with a tilt of her head.

"He might not be able to, remember it did used to damage his arms a lot, so he might be trying to avoid using it." Iida suggest.

"**Hey teach, don't lump me in with this bunch of losers, I'm the real deal but these guys'll be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister." We hear Bakugou say with a smug grin and leaning on his desk like a delinquent. Everyone starts yelling at him, pisssed off that he would act so smug. Katsuki just responds by saying he'll take them all on.**

"Wow, your an even bigger asshole than I thought you'd be, what the hell is your problem Blasty?" Jirou asks with disgust. She doesn't like people like Katsuki, even though he's getting better, he still has work to do to fix his attitude.

"Indeed, your blatant disrespect for your classmates is unbefitting of an aspiring hero." Iida reprimands, causing Bakugou to get irritated.

"Stop focusing on me and watch the damn screen, Four-Eyes, before I blow your ass up.

Iida sits down after that, mostly shocked because Bakugou _said _that instead of yelling.

"**Ah, you've got impressive test results, maybe you will get into U.A High." The teacher comments from his podium. Students begin commenting about how U.A is the best school and how it's almost impossible to get in. **

Every student in the audience sat up straighter at that, reminding them that they made it into a school with the highest expectations in the country.

"**And that's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me. I aced all the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school that stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time. People all across the world will know who I am, and it all starts with U.A High!" Bakugou shouts from the top of his lungs. **

**The teacher commented on how Midoriya was planning on applying for U.A as well.**

**Being called out, Izuku quickly puts his head down and tries to make himself smaller. There's an awkward silence in the classroom, before everyone starts laughing hysterically.**

"HEY!, why are they laughing at him?" Ochako asks, upset that everyone is laughing at cru- friend**.**

"I agree, why would everyone respect Bakugou, but laugh at Midoriya, when they have the same goals" Momo wonders aloud.

"Maybe if we keep watching, we'll find out." Kirishima states offhandedly.

**The classroom continued to erupt with laughter, with the other students making rude and harsh comments and saying that he can't get in without a quirk. Midoriya states how U.A got rid of that rule and that he could be the first.**

"Why would they call him quirkless, we've seen firsthand just how powerful his abilities are." Tsuyu wonders, placing an enlarged finger on her chin.

"Yeah that's true, but did you hear what he said? 'I could be the first'. Why would you think you were quirkless Midori?" Mina inquires to the emerald boy.

"Yeah, I don't see how that makes any sense, I've seen up close how powerful you are." Todoroki states off to the side, agreeing with Mina.

"U-u-uh w-we-well I….." Izuku trails off mid-sentence, unwilling to talk about it at the moment. With a sigh, they all turn their attention back to the screen.

"**URAAAAGH, Listen up Deku, you're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe. You really think they'd let someone like you in when they can have me." Bakugou snarls, while explosions pop between his fingers. Izuku starts denying it, saying he's not trying to compete against Bakugou while backing away from him and into the wall.**

"**It's just that i've wanted to be a hero since I was little, even if i don't have a quirk, I can at least try right." Izuku states timidly. **

**Bakugou goes on another rant saying he doesn't stand a chance and that he'd die in the exams. Izuku sees his classmates looking like demons surrounding him. He puts his head down as everyone continues to berate him.**

"What kind of classroom environment is that? It's so hostile I can feel it from here." Nezu comments from the back with teachers.

"Yes, this kind of atmosphere in a school environment is detrimental to a students progress." Cementoss adds in.

"Looks like I might have to look into some of Midoriya's old teachers. I refuse to let this settle with me just because it's in the past." Toshinori states through gritted teeth. The teachers nod their heads in agreement with that, wanting to get to the bottom of this issue. Meanwhile the students were berating Bakugou.

"Yo Bakubro, why are you being so hostile, Midoriya is one of our bros." Kirishima asks politely. Bakugou just remained silent through it all. He's too busy worrying about what comes after that moment, one he still regrets to this day.

**The scene changes to a random place in downtown, showing a villain made entirely out of sludge charging down the street with a lady's purse in his slimy body. **

"**Catch me if you can, this money is mine." The sludge villain says as he continues to run.**

"**Where are all the heroes at? Shouldn't they be patrolling?" A random civilian asks.**

"**He's just taking advantage of the chaos from earlier, people like him who abuse their powers when it suits them can't be stopped." Another civilian responds.**

**Behind these civilians we see a frail and sickly looking man walking out of a convenience store, he looks at the villain and begins to inflate. **

"**He will be stopped, I will make sure of it." The figure says in a deep booming voice.**

"Wait a minute, what's with that skinny form All Might sensei?" Momo asks curiously.

"There's no way that's actually All Might, it's probably just some one imitating him to help boost morale." Kaminari responds.

"Yeah there's no way that's him." Kirishima states, backing up Kaminari.

Meanwhile All Might is becoming nervous cause his students are about to find out the truth.

"**No way, it's-"**

**We return to see Midoriya at his desk looking through his phone before he leaves for the day. As he's packing his stuff, Bakugou comes and snatches his notebook, saying that he isn't done talking to Izuku. Bakugou's lackeys look at his notebook and start laughing about it.**

"**Haha guys, that's really funny, just give it back please." Midoriya says. In response, Bakugou uses his quirk to blow it up and burn it. Midoriya screams and comments on that being mean. Bakugou then throws it out the window and Midoriya screams again. **

"What the hell Bakubro, what is your problem? How could you do that to his stuff?" Kirishima asks angrily. He knows what it's like to be bullied and he doesn't like it. Bakugou just stays silent, dreading what's about to come.

"Wow, no comments? What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Jirou asks cheekily, trying to get a response out of him. Bakugou continues to remains silent.

"**People destined for greatness show potential early on. And once i'm the only one from this crappy school to get into U.A people will start talking about me like that. That's not ego talking, I know i'm just that good." He puts his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and it starts smoking. "So don't even think of applying for U.A, got that nerd?" Bakugou asks rhetorically. He and his lackeys start leaving the classroom, with the lackeys commenting on how he can't even defend himself. Midoriya turns around to look at Bakugou angrily but a few explosions from his palms and he become scared again.**

"**You know if you wanna be a hero, there might be a faster way." Bakugou starts. "Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof." He says before walking away.**

At that comment, the entire theater falls silent. Everyone is so shocked they don't notice the change in expression of a certain bi-colored teen.

"Yo- YOU BASTARD!" Shouto shouts in anger, trying to rush the explosive blonde, bur is being held back by Iida. Shouto knows what psychological trauma can do to people, he's experienced plenty of it. Kirishima doesn't say anything, just staring at Bakugou as if someone killed his puppy. Ochako is looking at Deku like he might disappear if she looks away.

"Katsuki Bakugou, I want to see you in my office after all this is done. We need to talk about your previous behavior." Nezu orders from his seat in the back. The show paused as their host showed up again with a few new people. Inko, Mitsuki Bakugou, Hitoshi Shinsou, and Mei Hatsume. He notices the tension in the room and turns to the screen to replay the moment they just watched and nods in understanding.

"So, Bakugou, after seeing this moment a second time, what are your thoughts on your words and actions?" Nightshade asks stoically.

"I…..regret what I said, I actually felt guilty about it after I said it, but I know I can't take it back. And if Deku had acted on it, that would be on my hands." Bakugou states quietly. Everyone in the room falls silent as they hear Bakugou sound guilt-ridden. They don't get the chance to speak before Nightshade speaks up again.

"If that's how you feel, then suck up your pride and apologize." Nightshade says.

"De-Izuku, i'm sorry for what I said, it was wrong of me and…." He trails off, unsure of what to say. Luckily, Deku seems to catch on to what he's trying to say and responds.

"Kacchan, I forgave you for it a long time ago. I know you regretted it the instant you said it. There's no reason for you to apologize." Midoriya states with a soft smile on his face.

"Well this was a very heart-wrenching moment, why don't we take a break and we'll continue the episode in a little bit." Nightshade suggests. No one says anything as they walk out of the theater to go to the lobby area or use the restroom.

"Nezu, can you help our new arrivals get up to speed on what's going on?" Nightshade inquires politely.

"With pleasure Mr. Nightshade." He responds in his overly happy sounding voice.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get to the end of the episode, but I wanted to give this moment some time to digest before continuing, plus I was running short on time and I wanted to get something out to you all by today like i promised in my other stories Author's note. I'll continue this episode and go into the next one in the next chapter. I'm sorry for any inconveniences this may cause**. **As always, review and criticize, it helps me improve. Till next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my fellow readers, Nightshade408 here with the third chapter of MH reacts to MH. I',m sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, i've been busy with real life and I had trouble finding the motivation to write. But, now i'm back and ready to go once more. With that said, i'm thinking of throwing in some AU's to spice things up, do you think that's a good idea? Let me know in the comments or via PM. I think it'll help with the harem development, and it'll let me pay homage to all the writers on here who inspired me to get writing. But i'll leave it up to you guys to decide. Now without further delay, onto the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own MHA or it's characters, all rights go to their respective owners.**_

**CH2: Intermission and Continuation**

After that particularly heartwarming moment, that was ruined by principal Nezu, Mitsuki decided to have a few words with Katsuki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK?!" Mitsuki shouts at Katsuki while smacking him over the head.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY TO HIM YOU OLD HAG! SO FUCK OFF!" Katsuki screams back while holding his head.

"THAT DOESN'T IMMEDIATELY MAKE IT OK YOU IDIOT!" She screams at him again, once more smacking him upside the head. The entire class sweatdropped upon seeing that.

"Wow, I can see where Bakubro gets his temper from." Kirishima states with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Yeah no kidding, it's like looking at an older, female version of him." Kaminari says, throwing in his two cents.

"Yeah, but it's not as crazy as that." Uraraka states, pointing toward Midoriya and his mother.

"I-I-Izuku, w-why didn't you tell m-me about t-th-this when it happened?" Inko asks her son with tears streaming down her face. Izuku puts on a small smile and hugs his mom, whispering in her ear.

"You always worry about me so much, I didn't want to make it worse by telling you about it. I'm sorry mom." Izuku explains softly. Inko continued to cry into his shoulder, telling him about how worried she is. From the front of the theater, we see Izuku's classmates watching the scene with smiles.

"Awww, Midori is so sweet, comforting his mom like that." Ashido says while cupping her cheek.

"Yeah, he's a man among men." Kirishima says.

"But, this also explains where he gets those waterwork tears from." Jirou points out smirking.

"Still, it's kind of cute, seeing him acting strong for his mother's sake." Hagakure coos.

"Be that as it may, I don't think it's acceptable to lie to your parents, especially since it involves something this serious." Iida states, waving his arms.

"It's understandable though, given the circumstances." Kaminari points out wisely. Everyone in their little group just nods their heads. Meanwhile, up by the teachers, the conversation continues in a very different manner.

"So, what do you all think we should do about this?" Nezu inquires to his staff.

"I say we give Bakugou some counseling. Help him work on his attitude." Present Mic suggests.

"I have to agree with Hizashi, he needs to learn that his words and actions can have strong impacts, especially since he's trying to be a hero." Aizawa concurs with Mic.

"I'll personally give these counselings, it'd be a shame to let such raw talent go to waste, plus it may tone down his pride a bit." Recovery Girl states.

"If that is how you feel, then we will take measures to start these sessions as soon as possible." Nezu decrees. Before their conversation could continue, their host decides to get their attention.

"Everyone settle down please." Nightshade commands. "Now, since that is taken care of, how about we get back to it huh?" He asks everyone.

"Yeah! Let's get back into it, i'm even more excited to see what happens next!" Ashido cheers. The rest of the students cheer along with her.

"Yes, please continue the showing, i'm curious to see what comes of this." Nezu says on behalf of the teachers.

"Very well then, let the show continue." Nightshade states, gesturing toward the screen.

**Izuku is standing at his desk shaking, he turns to look at Bakugou with anger, but he let's off explosions from his hands.**

"**Problem, Nerd?" HE asks menacingly. Izuku quickly stiffens, losing his nerve. Bakugou and his lackeys exit the classroom, with the lackeys saying how Izuku is pathetic for not standing up for himself.**

"What assholes, how can they say that? Just because they've never had to experience it?" Jirou questions angrily.

"I do not approve of such things, they shouldn't be making the situation worse. It's deplorable" Iida states from his seat.

"Midori, how did you manage to put up with that everyday?" Ashido inquires to Izuku.

"I-I j-just persevered b-because I always wanted to be like All Might, s-so I just k-kinda practiced ignoring it and pushing forward, just like he always does." Izuku nervously answers with a small smile on his face as he glances at his lap.

"You have a strong willpower to go through that everyday and still smile. I'm proud to call you my friend Midoriya." Shouto states from behind Izuku, leaning over the chair in front of him to look at him.

"I know i'm glad that I met you. Especially since the USJ, you helped me find the drive to do better." Mineta says with his slight lisp, grabbing the attention of the class.

"Wow, even the pervert respects you. That doesn't seem possible." Jirou remarks smartly.

"Guys focus, the show is still playing." Kirishima points out. The class quickly quiets down.

**We see Izuku walking around the back of the school building.**

"**Stupid Kacchan, you don't just tell someone to go kill themselves, what if I had actually done it." Izuku states angrily. He approaches the koi pond to see his notebook being nibbled on.**

"**My dreams have been turned into fish food, that's enough, give it back. Asshole." Izuku says, pulling his notebook out of the pond and looking at it.**

"Midoriya, language!" Iida reprimands, standing from his seat.

"No, he has every right to swear, considering what he just went through. I'm just surprised he has it in him. You're so innocent sometimes that I forgot that you grew up Explosive Temper over there." Jirou jabs at Midoriya and Bakugou.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY WEIRD EARS!?" Bakugou shouts angrily.

"Bakugou, be silent, you're already in hot water." Aizawa points out from the back. Bakugou looks like he wants to say something back but thinks better of it.

**As Izuku is glancing at his notebook, we see a flashback of his past.**

"**Come on mom it's computer time." A four year old Izuku exclaims to his mother.**

"**Already?" Inko asks, turning off the water in the sink.**

"Midoriya, you're cuteness is too much." Hagakure says from her seat. Izuku blushes and hides his face in his hands. All the girls were cooing at how adorable Izuku was back then.

"Yeah, little Deku is absolutely adorable. I wanna hold him." Uraraka says with a cheeky grin, making Izuku blush even more. The sound of a camera is heard and we see Jirou taking a photo of little Izuku.

"I'm so using this as ammunition for teasing." Jirou says shamelessly.

"C-Can we n-n-not please. It's embarrassing." Izuku stutters, curling more into himself, attempting to hide his red face.

"Girls, while I understand your enthusiasm, I suggest we go back to the viewing." Iida declares, trying to take the heat off Midoriya for a bit. The girls quiet down and go back to looking at the screen.

**The scene changes to Izuku's room, decked top to bottom in All Might merchandise.**

"**I don't know why you like this video so much, I think it's scary." Inko says as she clicks the mouse a few times.**

"_**The video I liked was an old one, disaster footage from a long time ago. But it was the video of the debut of the greatest hero in the world." **_**We hear older Izuku narrate as the scene shifts to the video. We see a mountain of a man coming over the remains of an overturned bus with people on his shoulders.**

"**Fear not citizens, help has arrived. Because I am here" All Might says on the video. Izuku is blown away by this.**

"**He's the coolest in the universe, and once I get my quirk i'm gonna be just like him." Little Izuku cheers from his seat.**

"Deku, your reaction is priceless." Uraraka states, trying not laugh.

"You really are the ultimate fanboy aren't you Green?" Jirou asks with a cheeky grin.

"I-I've just a-a-always admired h-him, s-so naturally i-i'm gon-gonna be a fan." Izuku stutters trying to defend himself from the teasing.

"I mean we're all fans of All Might, but you take the cake in terms of fanfare." Kaminari states from next to Jirou. Izuku falls into another stuttering fit, trying to hide behind his hands and not look at anyone.

"It's fine Midoriya, your adoration has made you into a good example of what a hero should be, you saved me after all." Shouto states stoically.

"Yeah, you also saved me during the USJ, ribbit." Asui croaks, causing Izuku to look through the cracks between his fingers.

"You're my hero Izuku!" Kota shouts from the back of the theater. Izuku takes the comments in stride and gradually sits up as everyone goes back to the video.

"**Sorry kid it's not gonna happen." The doctor sitting in front of the Midoriya's states bluntly. Izuku visibly pales and drops his All Might action figure. **

"**What do you mean doc, what's wrong with my son?" Inko asks, holding Izuku's shoulder.**

"**PArdon me ma'am, but you're a 4th generation quirk user right? What powers do you and the boys father have?" The doctor asks.**

"**Nothing to flashy, I can levitate small objects and my husband breathes fire." Inko responds while levitating Izuku's action figure.**

"**During the early stages of quirk studies, they discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and the likelihood of developing a quirk. As you can see by his x-ray, He has two joints in his pinky toe, like roughly 20% of the population. I'm sorry but there's almost no chance that your son will develop a quirk." the doctor informs, gesturing to the x-rays on the screen.**

"How crass, does he not know how much of a psychological impact that bluntness can have on a child." Recovery girl fumes from her seat with the teachers.

"I agree wholeheartedly, that kind of brazenness is how kids become unstable." Nezu agrees. While the teachers are discussing the doctors brashness, the students were having a very different conversation.

"That was really mean, the least he could have done was be more gentle with the news." Momo comments from her seat.

"Yeah, but it does raise a question; if he will never develop a quirk, how does he have one?" Iida brings into the conversation.

"That's true. Why is that Midoriya?" Momo inquires to the green haired teen. Izuku becomes flustered again.

"I can't tell you that, you'll learn soon enough but until then I can't say anything, cause it's not my secret to tell." Midoriya explains. While this is going on, Shinsou is having a different line of thought.

"_Maybe his life wasn't as grand as I thought."_ Shinsou thinks to himself.

"Everyone i'm sure this will all be explained if we keep watching." Nezu speaks up, drawing the students attention back to the screen.

**The scene shifts back to the Midoriya residence, with it showing Izuku in front of his computer watching All Might's debut again. He pauses the video on the close up of his smiling face.**

"**You see that mom, he's always smiling, no matter how bad things get." He turns around to face her with unshed tears in his eyes. "Do you think I can be a cool hero too?" He asks desperately. Inko tears up and runs to her sons side, wrapping him a hug.**

"**I'm sorry Izuku, I wish things were different." Inko states, crying and hugging her son**

"_**Mom, that's not what I needed you to say, didn't you see? My whole world was crumbling, but you didn't say what i wanted you to, the words I needed to hear." **_**We hear an older Izuku narrate in the background. The scene shifts to the present day. **

"_**I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else says, i'll continue to believe in myself, and keep smiling just like him." **_**Present day Izuku narrates while gritting his teeth. He starts walking under an overpass, imitating All Might's signature laugh. He was so engrossed in it he didn't notice the sludge coming out of a storm drain. He hears the sound of something shifting behind him. He turns around and sees a villain made entirely of sludge forming behind him.**

"**You'll make a perfect skin suit to hide in kid." The villain states in a watery voice, jumping and tackling Izuku.**

"**Don't worry i'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't try to resist." The villain states, trying to force himself down Izuku's throat. Izuku starts trying to claw the sludge away from his face, with the villain commenting about how he's made fluid. The villain goes on to comment about Izuku is a real hero to him.**

"_No way, that bastard got Deku too?" _Bakugou thinks to himself.

"Oh no, what's Midori supposed to do, he can't fight back." Mina exclaims worriedly.

"G-Guys relax, i'll be ok. I'm here aren't I?" Izuku says sheepishly.

"_**My body, getting weaker….someone….help." **_**Izuku thinks desperately, as his vision starts to get spotty. As this was going on, a flash of blue eyes is seen, before the drain cover flies into the air. The villain turns around and becomes fearful.**

"**Have no fear, you're safe. Now that I am here that is." All Might booms as he ascends from the sewers. The villain lashes out with a sludge made tentacle in order to attack All Might. The hero ducks under the attack before poising to strike.**

"**TEXAS SMASH!" All Might shouts, letting rip a punch. The wind pressure generated from the punch strikes the villain, forcing him to splatter everywhere and release Izuku.**

**Through his blurry vision Izuku lays eyes upon his rescuer. **"_**Is that, All Might?"**_ **He wonders before losing consciousness. The scene changes to All Might lightly smacking Izuku's face repeatedly.**

"HAHAHAHA, WHAT THE HECK ALL MIGHT, WHAT KIND OF WAKE UP CALL IS THAT?!" The entirety of class 1-A, sans Izuku, ask as they continue to start laughing hysterically.

"I KNOW IT SEEMS RUDE BUT THAT IS JUST TOO MUCH!" Momo exclaims through her bouts of laughing.

"What is wrong with you, you imbecile?" Recovery Girl and Gran Torino ask in unison, smacking All MIght upside the head.

"I couldn't help it, I was almost out of time, although, his reaction was worth it." All Might defends himself.

"What do you mean All Might? What reaction?" Aizawa wonders to his colleague.

"You'll see, once the students, simmer down." All Might says with a sly smile on his face. The whole time this is going on, Izuku is red faced and trying to fuse himself with his chair.

"I-I'm sorry Deku, but that was just too funny." Uraraka says while wiping a stray tear from her eye. Eventually the classes laughter died down, allowing the video to continue.

"**Hey wake up, Hey, He-, Thought we lost you there." All Might announces while raising his hand in greeting.** **Izuku's response is to scream like a little girl and crawl away from him.**

"**Well, looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing. I typically try to avoid these types of situations, but it turns out this cities sewer system is hard to navigate, AHHAHAHA!" All Might exclaims, while Izuku continues to remain frozen. All MIght then thanks Izuku for helping him catch the villain, holding up some soda bottles with sludge inside.**

"_**No way it's All Might, the most amazing hero in the world." **_**Izuku thinks looking up at All Might. **"_**He looks so much cooler in person." **_**Izuku continues his thought as the light from the sun reflects off All Might's smile. Izuku begins to look around for his notebook so he can get an autograph. He locates it and opens it only to find that he already signed it.**

"**Ohmygosh,thankyousomuch,thiswillbeanheirloom,afamilytreasurepasseddownforgenerations." Izuku mutters in rapid fire while bowing so fast he looks like a woodpecker.**

"HAHAHA, wow Midoriya, overreaction much?" Hagakure teases, while Izuku starts turning red again.

"I know right, I mean come on Midori, an heirloom." Mina adds on to the teasing. Izuku just starts whimpering while sinking into his chair, trying to hide from his classmates teasing. Up by the teachers and parents, the adults were having their own little laughter session.

"HAHAHA, THIS KID IS A RIOT!" Present Mic exclaims loudly, not bothering to hold back his laughter. Aizawa is doing his best to stifle his laughter, but even he can't stop a huge grin from splitting his face.

"I guess i can be inclined to forgive you for being so brazen in your actions, Toshinori." Gran Torino states, wiping some stray tears.

"I must say, his reaction is too much, even to me." MIdnight says while holding a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"INKO, YOUR SON IS TOO MUCH!" Mitsuki yells out while holding her gut.

"You can't blame him, i'm more worried about the fact that he almost died anyway." Inko states while looking at her friend. The theater continued to echo with laughter, until Nightshade decided to calm things down.

"Alright everyone, settle down now." Nightshade calls out to the attendees in the theater. "Let's get back to the viewing, it's almost over." He points out, causing the audience to look back at the screen.

"**Well it's been a pleasure, but I better get this guy to the police." All Might says as he begins to stretch his legs.**

"**Wait you're leaving? Already?" Izuku asks sadly.**

"**Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies." All Might says finishing up his stretches, preparing to take off.**

"_**He can't go yet, I still have so many questions I wanna ask him." **_**Izuku thinks as All Might speaks up.**

"He didn't seriously do that did he?" Shinsou asks while grabbing the bridge of his nose. All Might, understanding what he meant, answered. "He did."

"What are you talking about? Did what?" Uraraka asks while looking at Deku for an answer.

"Y-You'll see." Izuku responds vaguely, hiding his face.

"**Now stand back, i'm taking off. THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" All Might shouts while taking off. As he's soaring through the air, he notices, that he feels heavier than usual. He turns to see Izuku hanging onto his leg for dear life.**

"DEKU, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ATTACHED TO HIS LEG!?" Bakugou questions loudly.

"I-I wanted to ask him something, that's all." Izuku explains sheepishly.

"YOU'RE GETTING IN THE WAY OF HIS WORK, YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugou yells some more.

"HEY, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH GOING TO ANY LENGTHS TO ACHIEVE YOUR GOALS, BLONDIE!" This outburst, surprisingly, came from Hatsume of all people. Her shout silenced the entire theater, even the teachers were unsure of what to do. Hatsume huffs and sits back down, looking back at the screen. She sees Izuku as a good friend and she doesn't like bullies either, despite her lack of understanding of social cues. The rest of the watchers look back at the screen, not wanting to piss her off.

"**HEY,HEY,HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!" All Might shouts over the wind roaring through their ears.**

"**I'M SORRY, I JUST REALLY NEEDED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, YOU'RE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE HERO!" Izuku screams back, the skin of his eyes and mouth flapping in the wind.**

"**OK FINE, JUST KEEP YOUR EYES AND MOUTH SHUT!" All Might orders, grabbing Izuku's collar. All Might curses when he feels a drop of blood escape past his lips. **"_**Shit."**_

"Hey All Might sensei, what's up with the blood?" Kirishima asks.

"Yeah, I know you are all short and scrawny now, but why do you seem like you're in pain?" Kaminari asks right after.

"My past self will explain it to young Midoriya soon enough, so just sit tight for now students.

"OKAY!" The class declares in unison.

**The scene shows a rooftop where All Might landed. We see a shot of Izuku looking like he's a corpse or close to it.**

"_**I thought I was gonna die." **_**He thinks to himself, trying to catch his breath.**

"**Young man, that was not a very smart move. Bang on the door for a little while and someone should let you in. I have to go." All Might says, heading to the edge of the roof.**

"**Wait, I need to ask you something!" Izuku shouts desperately.**

"**I don't have any time." **

"**I have to know…." Izuku interrupts, trailing off as he he has flashbacks of his past and lowering the hand he was reaching out.**

"_**Sometimes I do feel like a failure, like there's no hope for me, but even so…" **_

"**Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a quirk? I'm a normal kid without any powers, COULD I EVER HOPE TO BE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?" Izuku asks with fists clenched and eyes closed. All Might turns around to look at him.**

"_**Meeting All Might was a dream come true, a real miracle. Standing in front of me was the hero I idolized most of my life. I didn't realize it at the time, but that chance encounter would change the course of my future. **_

**Cue Ending song**

"So, what did you all think?" Nightshade asks the viewers, curious about their opinions.

"I think it was pretty good, it's so cool learning more about Midoriya and his past." Kirishima compliments.

"I want to get back into it, this is so much fun, seeing all this." Mina comments.

"I feel it'll be beneficial to my students to see this, it might teach them something important." Nezu says in his usual chipper tone. After receiving other positive comments from the audience, Nightshade continues.

"I'm glad to hear it. However, I have one more question, how would you all like to see alternate realities, different from your own. After a few moments of that question setting in, Izuku spoke up first.

"What do you mean by alternate realities?" He asks sheepishly.

"I'm talking about the multiverse." Nightshade states bluntly.

"The multiverse? Isn't that just a theory?" Iida inquires to their host.

"No, it is not. The multiverse is as real as you and me. Or did you think I was the only god there is?" Nightshade fires back.

"Wait, you're not the only god?" Uraraka asks nervously.

"Not even close, there are thousands of gods, and they create and destroy worlds on a whim all the time. And some of the worlds they create, are alternate versions of your own. I've actually made one and started on a second one." He explains to the brown haired girl.

"Wait, you've created alternate versions of us?" Ashido asks excitedly.

"Yes, I have, now, getting back on track, would you all like to see them?" Nightshade asks once again. After a few minutes of silence, Izuku speaks up.

_**And Done! Wow, this chapter took forever. I'm so sorry about that everyone. I wanted to have this out last week, but it just wasn't doable. But I got it done and here it is. **_

_**Anyway, onto my question in the beginning authors note, should I do AU's? Let me know in the comments or via PM.**_

_**Also, about Vampiric Hero, the next chapter is in the works and should be done by Sunday at the latest, depends on the muse.**_

_**Finally, I have one other story with the first chapter almost completed, it's called **_**The Prince of Four Realms **_**and the first chapter should be up by Sunday as well. Let me know what you think of it when it shows up.**_

_**That's all from me for now. Till next time. Nightshade408 Out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Well i'm here to tell you that I've been very busy with my job, after all, being a soldier is hard and I don't always have a consistent schedule, however, I have chapters for all my stories in the works, you just need to give me more time. I'm doing the best I can to get chapters out, it's just very slow. I hope you can all continue to be patient with me and i'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Just note that my stories are not dead, I will get back to them as soon as I can. As for when that is, i'm not sure yet. I'll do my best to get caught up on my writing. Thank you for understanding**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone i'm not dead. I know that I have been away for quite some time and I apologize for that. I would like to announce however, that I will be transferring all of my stories to Wattpad. The reason for this that I find the site easier to use and In can do more with my stories, I hope you will all come to wattpad to see how they progress. If you dont want to, then you are more than welcome to take over where I left off my stories on this site. However, Prince of Four Realms is not available for continuation. that is a personal story of mine that I plan to continue of my own accord. Aside from that, my other two stories are available for adoption. PM me if you wish to take over one of them. **


End file.
